


try me on and i will tell you where you ought to be

by openended



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts, Sorting Hat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/pseuds/openended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the age of eleven, Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter, and Teal'c (along with others) travel to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and are sorted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	try me on and i will tell you where you ought to be

Jack sees him first. A small boy in funny clothing standing between platforms nine and ten, looking confused.

“You have to go _through_ it,” Jack says, pointing to the brick wall. He looks over his shoulder, suddenly aware he’s lost his companion, and sighs. After a few seconds spent scanning the crowd, his eyes land on brown hair and glasses. Already taller than most of his peers, Jack waves his friend over.

“I must travel through the wall?” The boy asks, arching an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Jack says, like it’s no big deal. He’s fascinated by the gold tattoo on the boy’s forehead; he wonders what family identifies themselves so obviously, especially if he’s never heard of it before. “I’m Jack,” he says, “and this is Daniel. We’re first years, too.”

Daniel pushes his glasses up with one finger and tightens his grip on his owl cage. He doesn’t have anyone to send letters to (or receive them from), but the barn owl had looked at him sadly through the bars at Eeylops Owl Emporium and he hadn’t been able to resist handing over the ten galleons. He’s still working on a name.

“I am Teal’c. How do we proceed?”

“You just kind of…run at it.” In truth, running full out at a brick wall seems like a dumb idea to Jack, but he’s watched others go through the barrier just fine. With his mind made up, he straightens his shoulders. “Like this,” he says with a cheeky grin. He grabs the handle of his cart, backs up, and sprints at the wall.

He stumbles and nearly falls, suddenly in a completely different platform, surrounded by people and animals and steam and commotion. Awed by the presence of a gigantic scarlet and black steam engine, Jack barely registers Teal’c and Daniel coming through behind him.

Pushing their way through the crowd, the three of them stick together as they head toward the train. They pass a tiny slip of a girl with black pigtails who’s pestering an older student to trade chocolate frog cards, a smiling boy who gazes around trying to take everything in, a girl with short blonde hair whose father looks like he’s trying not to cry, and another boy who’s hugging his mother tightly. They pass unnoticed by a large crowd of redheaded wizards and a boy with a funny scar on his forehead, and do their best to rush past a blonde boy and his equally blonde parents.

They find an empty compartment and claim it for themselves. Jack’s boisterousness (he never thought he’d be _excited_ to go to _school_ ) and Teal’c’s stoic gaze frightens off most other students. Daniel sticks his head in a book and ignores them both.

The pigtailed girl pops her head in, deems them dull as flobberworms, and bounces off in search of someone more interesting.

The train lurches to life with a screech of the whistle and suddenly they’re off.

After a few minutes in the countryside, the blonde girl looks in at them. “Can I sit with you?” she asks, voice confident that they’re going to say yes. “All the others are full.” It’s not quite true, but she doesn’t want to sit with Draco Malfoy – he probably wouldn’t let her sit with him anyway – or Harry Potter – too many people gawking at him, plus the Weasley boy managed to mispronounce her name.

Daniel looks up and blinks at her, studying her from behind his glasses. Jack tries to hide the candy wrappers under the seat cushions until he realizes the cushions don’t actually lift up. It’s Teal’c who moves his bag aside and nods. “Of course.”

“I’m Sam,” she says, “well, Samantha, but everyone calls me Sam.” Her tone suggests that they’d better do the same or they’d find themselves hexed.

Jack makes another round of introductions and she smiles and settles into the corner.

They spend the ride to Hogwarts talking – Daniel even puts his book away – and daring each other to eat Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor beans. Sam and Teal’c constantly end up with fruit and chocolate flavors, and Daniel reveals an uncanny ability to find strawberry cheesecake and orange soda.

Jack eats quite a few snot and rice-flavored beans until the others take pity on him.

By the time they reach Hogwarts, they’re inseparable.

* * *

“So we just put on a hat and it decides what house we’ll be in for the next seven years?” Daniel asks, fully skeptical of the process.

It’s Sam who nods, though the question was directed to Jack. She waves at her brother across the hall, already seated with his fellow Hufflepuffs. “It’s charmed with Legilimency and…”

“Carter!” Jack snaps, silencing whatever she was going to tell them about the Sorting Hat. He’s taken to calling her by her last name; he found it was a quicker way to stem the intellectual diatribes she’s capable of going on. He bets she’s sorted into Ravenclaw.

“It can hear your thoughts,” she whispers to Daniel and Teal’c when Jack is too busy staring at the teachers – undoubtedly figuring out which ones he can con into giving him good grades despite not doing the work – to listen.

The Great Hall silences as Professor McGonagall brings out a stool and a worn old hat. All four of them frown at it, wondering how something so tattered could wield so much power.

After singing its song and introducing the first years to the four houses, the Sorting Hat manages to bow to all four long tables before settling down again. Professor McGonagall produces a scroll of parchment from her sleeve and begins calling names.

“Abbot, Hannah!”

Sam knows she’ll be up shortly, so she pays attention to the students McGonagall calls. But she can’t help overhear murmurings of the three boys behind her, wondering what house they’ll be sorted into. She scoffs; Daniel will probably be in Ravenclaw (she thinks she might be, too) and Jack will be put into Gryffindor. She doesn’t know why they’re arguing about it. Teal’c, though, confuses her; he could go almost everywhere except Slytherin. Her thoughts are interrupted by McGonagall calling –

“Carter, Samantha!”

Nervously, Sam makes her way up to the front of the Great Hall. Mark offers her a reassuring smile as she hops up onto the stool. The Hat falls over her eyes and, for once in her life, she isn’t thinking about anything.

“Hmm,” a voice says, quietly, “difficult. Very clever, but also courageous. You would make a good addition to Ravenclaw house, as well as Gryffindor.”

Sam bites her lip as the Hat continues to talk to her. She squirms a little on the stool, trying not to be too obvious; she’d heard Mark complain about hatstalls, people who would hold up the sorting ceremony because the Hat had trouble placing them. _Gryffindor_ , she thinks, interrupting its meandering thoughts about intelligence and bravery. Everyone in her family, including herself, had thought she would be in Ravenclaw from the day she picked up a book and started to read. But whenever she thought about it, Gryffindor always seemed to poke her in the side, as if telling her she ought to be there.

“If you insist,” the Hat says and she can almost hear it smile, as if it was going to put her there anyway. “GRYFFINDOR!” it shouts loudly and the Gryffindor table erupts loudly into cheers and applause.

With a wide grin, Sam hops off the stool once McGonagall removes the Hat, and runs to her House table, eager to meet everyone.

It isn’t long before “Jackson, Daniel!” is called and Daniel makes his way to the stool.

The Hat is barely on his head before it shouts “RAVENCLAW!”

Daniel waves at Sam on his way to the Ravenclaw table. He sits down and instantly knows that he’s in the right place.

“Mal Doran, Vala!”

The pigtailed girl smirks at Draco Malfoy, who glowers, and practically bounces her way to the stool.

The entire Hall is silent while the Hat deliberates and Daniel can practically _see_ Vala arguing with the Hat. It eventually proclaims “SLYTHERIN!” and Vala skips to the Slytherin table, beaming.

She’s followed immediately by Draco Malfoy, also Slytherin, and Sam thinks that Vala might be nice, but she’s certainly going to go out of her way to avoid Malfoy. He sneers too much. She looks back into the crowd of first years waiting to be sorted and waves at Jack, impatiently rocking on his heels. Teal’c remains unreadable to her.

“Mitchell, Cameron,” who Jack recognizes as the boy hugging his mother at the station, slides off the stool to the shout of “GRYFFINDOR!” after a few seconds.

“O’Neill, Jonathan!”

Daniel blinks. True, he’d only met Jack at King’s Cross, but he’d never said anything about Jack not being his first name.

The Hat shouts “GRYFFINDOR!” almost immediately and Jack rushes off to join Sam. He worms his way in to sit next to her and smiles. She grins back at him, even more confident that Gryffindor was the right choice for her.

“Quinn, Jonas,” gets the smiling boy with brown hair to hop up onto the stool. A moment of hesitation on the part of the Hat, and then, “HUFFLEPUFF!” Still smiling, Jonas walks over to meet his classmates.

After “Potter, Harry,” (sorted into Gryffindor after a longer pause than even Sam), Professor McGonagall calls “Teal’c!”

Teal’c carefully makes his way to the stool and slides onto it. The Hat sits firmly on his head. “Difficult,” the Hat says, sounding mildly annoyed by the toil that has been sorting this class of new Hogwarts students, “I sense courage, but also hard work. You would do well in Hufflepuff, loyalty and fairness. But in Gryffindor…”

 _Hufflepuff_ , Teal’c thinks, silencing whatever the Hat was about to say Teal’c would do in Gryffindor.

“As you wish,” it says, “HUFFLEPUFF!”

With applause and cheers from the Hufflepuff table, Teal’c calmly and proudly walks to join his house. He returns Sam’s wave from the Gryffindor table with a smile and finds a seat next to Jonas Quinn.

The remaining three are sorted quickly and then Professor Dumbledore stands up to speak. Jack makes a face at the odd words the headmaster uses to open the banquet, but his confusion instantly transforms into awe as the empty plates in front of him are suddenly filled with food. His stomach growls; the chocolate frogs and Every Flavor Beans (which he swears to himself, right then, he’s never going to try ever again) are long gone from his stomach. He turns to his left to see Carter, silent, staring in amazement at the sheer display of magic.

“It’s gonna be a good year,” he says, elbowing her in the side. He waves wildly across the tables, getting the attention of both Daniel and Teal’c. They may be in different houses, but he knows they’ll find some way to see each other. He heard something back at King’s Cross about the potential for blowing up toilets, and he definitely wants to be included in that.

Sam looks at him and smiles, sparkling and excited. “It is.” She digs in to the portion of food that’s appeared on her plate, but is careful to leave room for dessert.

There will be cake later.

**Author's Note:**

> Regarding the three hatstalls (Sam, Vala, and Teal'c): Sam would ultimately choose Gryffindor, partly because she's never felt 100% right about everyone's assumption she'll be in Ravenclaw, but also because she knows that people like Jack will be in Gryffindor and get themselves into Unfortunate Situations and need her to get them out. Vala has Gryffindor tendencies but thinks Gryffindors are boring, which is why she argues with the Hat to put her in Slytherin; she eventually comes to regret this decision and upon graduating, sneaks into Dumbledore's office (for she could never not think of it as Dumbledore's office) to put the Hat on again and apologize to it. Teal'c could fit in well with either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, but ultimately realizes that the qualities he admires most in others and himself are loyalty and justices, which is why he requests Hufflepuff.


End file.
